La revanche
by Demetra83
Summary: Série d'OS sur les ex qui cherchent à prouver qu'ils ont tourné la page... ;) / Ship J/S - Les OS n'ont aucun lien les uns avec les autres. Rating aléatoire ;)
1. La Revanche 1

Série : Stargate SG-1.

Genre/Pairing : Romance Jack & Sam.

Saison : 8 (fin) Jack est général, Sam est colonel, Janet et Jacob sont décédés, Sam a rompu ses fiançailles avec Pete, et Kerry a quitté Jack.

Disclamer : Les personnages de la série appartiennent à la franchise Stargate et à la MGM. Certains personnages sont de ma propre invention.

_Note : Comme pour "Delatria", je vais mettre les autres OS dans les chapitres suivants._

_Aucun liens entre les histoires, si ce n'est le thème commun ;)_

* * *

Le colonel Samantha Carter avait rompu depuis quelques semaines avec son fiancé.

Après la mort de son père et le soutien sans failles de son général, elle s'était rendu compte que Pete Shanahan n'était l'homme qu'elle devait épouser.

Même si elle ne pouvait pas avoir de liaison avec l'homme de sa vie, elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas commettre l'erreur de se marier par dépit. Elle souffrirait et ferait souffrir l'homme qui devrait partager sa vie. Elle aurait menti lors du mariage en prononçant ses voeux et c'était une femme trop droite pour se lancer dans un mensonge.

Le général Jack O'Neill hantait ses pensées et elle savait que c'était réciproque. Ils s'aimaient mutuellement, se promettant de veiller l'un sur l'autre mais sans aller plus loin.

Ils flirtaient ensemble, se touchant les mains en se donnant des dossiers, se jetant des regards enflammés et lourds de sens, se faisant des propositions, sur le ton de la rigolade... Mais il ne se passait rien de plus. Ils se voulaient l'un l'autre, sans oser défier la loi de non-fraternisation.

Cela les rendait malheureux mais leur rapprochement leur apportait un certain réconfort, sachant qu'ils étaient liés en quelque sorte.

Cependant, ils se sentaient seuls chacun de leur côté, le soir ou le week-end, quand ils n'étaient pas ensemble à la base.

Depuis quelques jours, à chaque fois qu'elle sortait faire des courses ou se balader en ville ou faire son jogging en forêt, Sam croisait Pete. Au début, elle s'était dit que c'était un hasard mais au fil des rencontres, elle se demandait s'il ne le faisait pas exprès. Elle était cordiale à chaque fois mais il agissait comme s'il attendait plus de sa part.

Un jour qu'elle semblait soucieuse après une nouvelle rencontre, Jack lui avait posé des questions. Elle ne voulait pas l'embêter avec ses problèmes mais elle avait parlé. Il savait lui tirer les vers du nez comme personne. Sam se sentit tout de suite mieux.

Jack ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose pour l'aider mais il la soutenait moralement, c'était déjà ça.

Un vendredi pendant le déjeuner au mess, Jack annonça à SG1 qu'ils étaient en week-end juste après leur repas. Daniel avait des travaux à faire chez lui et Teal'c proposa de l'aider.

-"_Et toi, Sam tu vas faire quoi ?_" demanda l'archéologue.

-"_Un peu de shopping je pense, je dois me racheter des tenues pour l'été, les beaux jours arrivent_" avoua Sam. Elle espérait ne pas croiser Pete, encore...

-_"Et toi Jack, tu travailles ?_" demanda Daniel.

-"_Non, Reynolds me remplace, je vais profiter d'un marathon "Les Simpsons" sur une chaine du câble demain_" dit le général avec un sourire.

Chacun reprit donc le chemin de son domicile après s'être changé. Sam voulait faire son ménage en rentrant, pour être tranquille.

Elle enfila une tenue confortable, mit de la musique, ouvrit ses fenêtres en grand et se déhanchait au rythme de la musique tout en s'activant.

Comme la porte était ouverte, Jack était entré dans la maison, en fin d'après-midi, avec une pizza. Il avait remarqué une voiture banalisée garée devant chez la jeune femme et elle démarra peu avant qu'il ne se gare. Cela confirmait les soupçons de Sam sur Pete, il la surveillait.

Sam chantait à tue tête sur un morceau qu'elle aimait, en rangeant ses affaires de ménage. Elle se retourna pour aller ferme la porte et tomba nez-à-nez avec son supérieur, tout sourire.

-"_Mon général ?_" dit-elle, une main sur son coeur.

-"_Désolé Sam, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur mais vous ne m'avez pas entendu vous appeler je crois... Pizza ?_"

-"_Avec plaisir, j'ai une faim de loup ! Mais je vais aller me doucher avant, faites comme chez vous !_"

Jack ferma la porte et les fenêtres. Il déposa la pizza dans le four pour la garder chaude puis s'installa devant la télé. Sam se dépêcha pour ne pas faire attendre le général. Elle enfila un pantacourt en coton marron et un débardeur beige. Jack avait l'air d'apprécier, il lui fit un grand sourire et l'admira. Sam était gênée et essaya de le cacher.

-"_Vous ne buvez rien ?_"

-"_Je vous attendais_" dit Jack en se levant. Il lui servit un soda light et trouva sa marque de bière préférée. Il se douta qu'elle les avait achetées pour lui car elle n'aimait pas la bière.

-"_On met un DVD ? J'ai repéré une comédie romantique que je ne connais pas..._" dit Jack.

-_"Vous voulez vraiment voir ce genre de film ? Moi ça me va, quel que soit le film._"

-"_Si vous l'avez en DVD c'est que vous, vous l'aimez, ça m'intrigue..._"

Sam récupéra la pizza et Jack chargea le DVD dans le lecteur. Le film se lança et Sam sourit en reconnaissant la musique.

-"_Vous avez mis "Le Président et Miss Wade" ?_" demanda Sam.

Ils passèrent une bonne soirée et Jack rentra chez lui après le film, qu'il n'avait pas détesté.

Sam avait apprécié cette soirée, simple mais si agréable. Elle monta se coucher le coeur plus léger.

Le lendemain, Sam avait dormi un peu, prit un bon petit-déjeuner.

Elle sourit en voyant le boitier du DVD sur la table basse du salon. Jack avait collé un post-it dessus et dessiné un petit coeur. Elle le colla dans le boitier, pour ne pas le perdre et remit le disque dans sa boite. Elle se prépara pour sa séance de shopping et quitta son domicile en fin de matinée.

Elle se rendit au centre commercial, se gara à un bout pour pouvoir faire le tour des boutiques d'un bout à l'autre. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à quelques boutiques et repéra quelques tenues qui l'intéressaient. Elle fit quelques achats et décida de s'arrêter dans un des fast-foods du centre pour déjeuner sur le pouce. Elle était assise dans un coin et observait les passants. Beaucoup de couples main dans la main. Elle eut un léger pincement au coeur en s'imaginant avec Jack, à faire leur shopping en amoureux.

Jack aussi avait dormi un peu, se reposant car ses semaines étaient éprouvantes. Diriger la base n'était pas aussi simple qu'il le pensait à l'époque où Hammond le faisait. Il avait un peu rangé sa maison et trainé dans son jardin. Un début d'après-midi, il se décida à aller au centre commercial. Il savait que Sam devait y aller, il la croiserait sûrement. Cette idée lui plaisait beaucoup. Il se doucha, mit son eau de toilette fétiche et s'habilla sobrement.

Il se rendit avec un grand sourire au centre commercial. En se garant, il repéra Pete sortir de sa voiture, avec une bimbo dans ce qu'on devait appeler une robe, mais très décolletée et très très courte. Elle ressemblait à un Picasso volé avec des airbags de Ferrari... Vulgaire au possible ! Jack secoua la tête, cette femme était l'opposée de Sam. Jack les suivit de loin.

Pete repéra Sam dans les magasins et entraina son amie rapidement vers son ex-fiancée. Sam ne les avait pas vus, mais avait repéré une belle paire de chaussures. Elle entra dans la boutique au moment où Pete arrivait à sa hauteur.

Sam sortait de sa boutique de chaussures préférée, avec deux nouvelles paires. Elle renversa presque une jeune femme, qu'elle n'avait pas vue. Elle s'excusa, toute penaude. La jeune femme, perchée sur des échasses, lui sourit alors que le compagnon de celle-ci la salua.

-"_Salut Sam, comment tu vas ?_" demanda Pete, avec un sourire réjoui sur le visage.

Sam resta sans voix un moment, quand elle réalisa que Pete tenait la bimbo par la main.

-"_Salut Pete ! Je vais bien merci, et toi ?_" demanda la jeune femme, un peu triste de voir que son ex-fiancé lui avait déjà trouvé une remplaçante... Leur histoire n'avait vraiment compté ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre. Sam s'était imaginé qu'elle avait compté plus que ça pour Pete.

-"_Je te présente Juliet, elle est mannequin. Ma chérie, voici Sam, je t'ai parlé d'elle_" dit le jeune homme, tournant un visage radieux vers sa compagne.

Sam ne savait plus où se mettre. Pete venait la narguer avec une fille siliconée mais visiblement pas futée. Sam aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir se sauver de cette situation embarrassante.

-"_Sam, mon ange ! Tu as trouvé ton bonheur ?_" demanda soudainement une voix suave que la jeune femme reconnut immédiatement.

Jack attrapa Sam par la taille et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe.

-"_Euh oui, deux paires_" dit Sam en rougissant. Jack venait de lui sauver la mise mais elle n'était pas habituée à ces démonstrations.

-"_Wahou, deux paires, et tu sais laquelle tu vas mettre ce soir pour aller au restaurant ?_"

-"_Euh... Jack, tu te souviens de Pete ?_" demanda Sam, se tournant vers Pete et Juliet.

-_"Ah oui_" dit Jack, dont la mine s'assombrit. Puis, se tournant vers la bimbo "_Je suis Jack, le compagnon de Sam._"

-"_Juliet_" dit la jeune femme, en dévorant Jack du regard. Pete leur jeta à tous un regard mauvais. Il voulait écraser Sam. Il voulait lui montrer qu'il avait tourné la page et qu'il sortait avec une bombe. Mais c'était mal la connaitre. Jack avait repéré le manège et se dit que si Pete avait vraiment bien connu Sam, il aurait choisi une femme très intelligente pour la rendre jalouse. Mais Jack savait aussi que Pete ne trouverait jamais : Sam était la femme la plus intelligente de la galaxie. C'était une femme forte et courageuse, respectée par beaucoup de peuples à travers la voie lactée... Personne ne lui arrivait à la cheville.

-"_Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais on a encore des courses à faire, n'est-ce pas mon ange ?_" demanda Jack. Il attrapa Sam par la main, tout en prenant ses sacs de sa main libre.

Pete et Juliet les regardèrent partir et Sam éclata de rire au bout de quelques mètres. Jack venait de lui raconter sa meilleure blague, se sachant observé.

Ainsi, il venait de rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à Pete.

Jack et Sam passèrent le reste de la journée ensemble. Ils dînèrent dans un charmant restaurant français et terminèrent la soirée chez Jack.

Sam passa la nuit avec son général, pour leur plus grand bonheur à tous les deux.

**FIN**


	2. La Revanche 2

Série : Stargate SG-1.

Genre/Pairing : Action Jack & Sam.

Saison : 8 (fin) Jack est général, Sam est colonel, Janet et Jacob sont décédés, Sam a rompu ses fiançailles avec Pete, et Kerry a quitté Jack.

Note : cadeau pour Cissy, j'espère que ça te plaira ;)

Disclamer : Les personnages de la série appartiennent à la franchise Stargate et à la MGM. Certains personnages sont de ma propre invention.

* * *

Le général Jack O'Neill et le lieutenant-colonel Samantha Carter était en réunion dans le bureau du commandant du SGC.

Le téléphone de ce dernier sonna et Jack répondit, en s'excusant auprès de son second.

_-"O'Neill"_ dit-il d'une voix dure. Il n'aimait pas être dérangé pendant qu'il passait du temps avec Carter. Il aimait cette femme et de toute évidence, elle aussi mais il n'avait pas trouvé de moyen pour vivre avec elle.

Ils avaient donc laissé leurs sentiments de côté mais passaient toujours avec plaisir beaucoup de temps en tête-à-tête.

_-"Nous arrivons de suite"_ répondit Jack à son interlocuteur, levant la tête vers Sam.

Le regard de son supérieur ne lui plaisait pas, cela ne laissait rien présager de bon.

Jack raccrocha le combiné, se leva sans un mot et ouvrit la porte de son bureau, invitant Carter à le suivre.

_-"Mon général où allons-nous ?"_ quand Sam le vit se rendre vers les ascenseurs.

_-"Au niveau -6, vous avez de la visite"_ dit Jack.

_-"Pardon ? Mais je n'attends personne..."_

_-"Visite surprise..."_ dit Jack avec une grimace. Il appuya sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur.

_-"Vous n'étiez pas obligé de faire le déplacement avec moi, vous devez avoir mieux à faire, monsieur."_

Jack poussa doucement Sam dans la cabine, pour remonter vers le niveau des autorisations d'accès.

Le voyage se fit dans le silence. Sam passait dans sa tête les personnes susceptibles de venir à la base, sans autorisation et n'en trouva qu'une : Pete. Ceci expliquerait la mine sombre du général.

Une fois au niveau voulut, Sam n'eut pas la mauvaise surprise de voir Pete mais un homme brun, assez grand et très mignon. Le costume laissait penser à un agent du gouvernement.

_-"Agent Eppes ?"_ demanda Jack à leur invité. _"Je suis le général Jack O'Neill."_

_-"Général, enchanté. Vous devez être Mademoiselle Samantha Carter ?"_ demanda l'homme en question, que Sam dévorait des yeux.

_-"Ce sera colonel Carter pour vous, monsieur !"_ corrigea Jack. Il voyait les échanges de regards entre les deux personnes.

_-"Excusez-moi, colonel Carter, je suis l'agent spécial Don Eppes, du FBI"_ se présenta l'homme, en lui tendant la main, pour la serrer.

_-"Sam, appelez-moi Sam"_ dit l'intéressée en prenant la main de l'homme. Elle frémit au contact de la peau chaude de son propriétaire.

Jack toussota pour leur rappeler sa présence, Don et Sam semblaient hypnotisés par leurs regards.

_-"Je dois m'entretenir avec vous, Sam"_ dit Don, en lâchant la main de la jeune femme à regret.

_-"A quel sujet ?"_ demanda Jack.

_-"Je suis désolé général, mais cela concerne la vie privée de votre officier, je m'entretiendrais avec elle seule au sujet de son emploi du temps."_

_-"Si vous avez des questions concernant l'emploi du temps de mes officiers, ça passe par une demande officielle, qui doit être approuvée par le Pentagone et la Maison Blanche. Ou alors, devant moi"_ expliqua Jack.

_-"Très bien"_ abdiqua Don.

Sam et Jack attendaient l'agent Eppes dans une salle de réunion situé à un niveau d'accès sécurité moyenne. Normalement, seuls les militaires y avaient accès mais le complexe ne disposait pas de salle de réunion aux niveaux supérieurs et il était hors de question de laisser Sam se faire interroger par un agent fédéral en plein mess... Le général ne pouvait pas non plus donner un accès plus large à cet agent, sans accord express de la Maison Blanche et il doutait que la visite du FBI pour interroger son second nécessite qu'on dérange le Président.

Il avait fait poser un micro dans cette salle par les militaires chargés d'aménager la salle pour eux. Siler était dans le coup et lui faisait confiance pour que son engin ne soit pas détecté.

L'entretien débuta quand un sergent accompagna Eppes auprès des militaires.

_-"Sam"_ commença Don en s'installant sur le siège, face à Sam, de l'autre côté d'une petite table._ "Je suis désolé de vous déranger ainsi à votre travail mais je dois vous parler. Je suis obligé d'enregistrer cette conversation."_

Sam ne souriait plus du tout, tout comme Jack, installé à côté de la jeune femme.

_-"Suis-je suspectée de quoi que ce soit, agent Eppes ?"_

_-"Sam, pouvez-vous me dire où vous vous trouviez vendredi 15 février dernier ?"_ Sam le regarda quelques secondes, ajustant sa tactique avec lui.

_-"Je vous prierai de m'appeler colonel quand vous vous adressez à moi, agent spécial Eppes. J'étais en mission, pour répondre à votre question."_

_-"Excusez-moi, colonel cet oubli n'arrivera plus_" répondit Don, se disant que cette femme avait un sacré tempérament. "Quel genre de mission et où ?"

_-"Secret défense"_ répondit Jack.

_-"Général, je vous en prie... C'est important !"_

_-"N'avez-vous pas compris après avoir signé tous ces formulaires de confidentialités que nous travaillons ici sur des projets top secret et que je ne suis pas autorisée à partager ces informations avec vous. De plus, tant que je ne saurai pas de quoi je suis accusée, je ne répondrais plus à aucune de vos questions"_ déclara fermement Sam.

_-"Colonel Carter, votre fiancé..."_ commença Don.

_-"Ex-fiancé"_ corrigea Sam.

_-"Votre ex-fiancé, Pete Shanahan a été porté disparu depuis ce fameux vendredi. Tous les indices de sa disparition conduisent à vous..."_

_-"Je vous demande pardon ?!"_ dit Sam, se levant de son siège.

_-"Général, colonel, la situation est grave. Le colonel Carter n'a pas d'alibi à nous fournir pour le soir de la disparition de celui que nous pensions être son fiancé."_

Don expliqua que les collègues de Pete s'étaient inquiétés de ne pas le voir arriver le lundi matin au travail. Il semblait déprimé depuis une semaine et n'en avait donné la raison à personne, mais maintenant il semblait clair que ça avait un rapport avec sa rupture avec Sam.

Une enquête avait été ouverte et de l'ADN appartenant à Sam avait été retrouvé à son appartement.

_-"Ce qui n'a rien de surprenant, puisqu'ils étaient fiancés"_ dit Jack.

_-"Certes non, mais nous avons fouillé un peu les comptes en banque de M. Shanahan et du colonel et nous avons repéré de drôles de transactions..."_ Voyant le visage de Sam, il ajouta :_ "Nous avons ouvert une enquête pour disparition et le procureur nous a donné accès à vos comptes."_

_-"Et vous ne m'en parlez que maintenant ?"_

_-"Vous n'êtes pas facilement joignable, colonel..."_

Il avait raison, depuis la mort de son père, Sam n'était que très peu sortie de la base. Le seul jour où elle l'avait fait, c'était pour l'enterrement de Jacob, le fameux vendredi.

_-"J'ai enterré mon père le vendredi 15 février."_

_-"Quel genre de transaction ?"_ demanda Jack, piqué au vif.

_-"De grosses sommes en liquide retirées, des utilisations de votre carte bancaire uniquement pour des achats sur internet pour du matériel étrange, colonel"_ dit Don pour rappeler Sam à la réalité._ "Désolé pour votre père, colonel. Je le sais mais l'enterrement était le matin..."_

_-"Je ne sors plus de la base, agent Eppes. Mon père est mort et je me suis rendu compte que je n'aimais pas Pete. Quelle raison aurais-je de le faire disparaitre, surtout le jour où on a mis mon père en terre ?"_

Don remarqua que Jack serrait doucement la main de son second.

_-"Qui à part vous, pourrait en vouloir à Pete ?"_ demanda Don.

_-"Je ne lui en veux pas, ça serait même plutôt le contraire !"_ s'écria Sam.

_-"Ça ressemble à un coup monté cette affaire ! Carter ne sort pas de grosses sommes en liquide car ça ne lui sert à rien en restant enfermée à la base !"_ dit Jack.

Après d'autres questions sur l'emploi du temps de Sam, et chaque fois la même réponse, Don leur avoua que son équipe et lui soupçonnait aussi un coup monté pour créer des ennuis au colonel Carter.

_-"Le problème c'est de trouver la trace de Pete, s'il est toujours vivant ou de celui qui l'a supprimé s'il est mort... Nous n'arrivons pas à tracer son téléphone portable !"_

_-"Là, je crois qu'on peut faire quelque chose..."_ dit Sam, puis se tournant vers Jack "Barrett !"

Jack autorisa Don à les suivre jusqu'au laboratoire de Sam. Elle composa un numéro préenregistré sur son poste fixe et mit le haut-parleur.

_-"Barrett, NID"_ dit l'intéressé.

_-"Bonjour, c'est Sam"_ dit-elle, en se présentant.

_-"Hé, salut Sam, ça va ? Toujours célibataire ? Faudrait qu'on dîne ensemble un de ces soirs..."_

_-"Agent Barrett"_ commença Jack, sur un ton ferme "nous avons besoin de votre aide !"

_-"Hum ! Général O'Neill, content de vous entendre ! Dites-moi tout !"_

_-"Vous pouvez tracer un portable pour nous ?"_

Après une réponse positive, Sam donna le dernier numéro de téléphone connu de Pete.

_-"Le téléphone est actif et si vous avez 30 secondes à m'accorder, je vous donne la position exacte..."_

Don Eppes était fasciné par le laboratoire de la scientifique mais aussi par ses contacts. Il avait déjà entendu parler du NID, mais il pensait que ce n'était qu'une rumeur. Au final, cette organisation existait bel et bien.

_-"Voilà, le téléphone se trouve dans un entrepôt à 12km au nord-est de Denver"_ déclara Barrett.

_-"Merci agent Barrett"_ déclara Sam avant de raccrocher.

_-"Je dois appeler mon équipe pour aller voir ça"_ déclara Don.

_-"On vient avec vous !"_ dit Jack.

_-"Non, le FBI s'occupe de ça !"_ dit Don, regardant Jack droit dans les yeux.

Jack ne détourna pas le regard et dit :_ "Si on complote contre un de mes hommes, je ne veux pas être mis à l'écart !"_

_-"Vous venez tous les deux mais vous me laisser faire mon job !"_

L'agent spécial Don Eppes donna rendez-vous à son équipe à Denver, près de l'entrepôt.

Il arriva accompagné par un homme et une femme, que l'équipe ne connaissait pas.

_-"C'est qui ?"_ demanda l'agent David Sinclair.

_-"Général O'Neill, colonel Carter, voici mon équipe : les agents David Sinclair, Colby Granger et Megan Reeves."_

Tout le monde se salua et les deux militaires restèrent en retrait pour laisser les agents du FBI s'organiser.

Jack et Sam étaient armés et attendaient les directives de l'agent Eppes. L'équipe se divisa en plusieurs groupes, avec d'autres agents de terrain. Sam fut assignée à l'équipe d'intervention de Don, et Jack à celle de David.

Au moment voulu, le FBI lança l'assaut. Les équipes avaient encerclé le bâtiment et entrèrent en même temps par les deux issues.

Ils découvrirent du matériel informatique au milieu de l'entrepôt. Le FBI était intervenu discrètement et un homme devant son écran n'avait pas eu l'air de les entendre. Il avait un casque sur les oreilles. Don donne l'ordre à Colby de le maîtriser en silence, pendant que son équipe sécurisait le reste de l'endroit.

Ils trouvèrent un coin repos, avec un lit et une télévision. Un renfoncement dans un coin laissait penser qu'une petite salle de bain avait été aménagée. On entendait de l'eau couler.

Don envoya Megan et Sam sécuriser la zone.

Elles s'engagèrent doucement et ressortirent au bout de quelques minutes avec une femme, vêtue d'un t-shirt du SGC. Sam grimaçait. Jack tourna la tête et découvrit la jeune femme inconnue.

_-"Bon, vous me séparez ces deux-là et faites venir mon frère !"_ demanda Don.

_-"Votre frère ?"_ demanda Sam.

_-"Oui c'est un petit génie, il pourra décrypter ça"_ dit Don, en montrant le bureau.

_-"C'est qui les deux rigolos là ?"_ demanda David.

_-"Lui c'est Pete Shanahan, elle je ne sais pas !"_ dit Sam, l'air mauvais._ "Mais, elle porte MON t-shirt !"_

Charlie arriva quelques minutes plus tard. N'étant pas un agent de terrain, il restait généralement en retrait des opérations de terrain. Après avoir pianoté sur le clavier de l'ordinateur principal, il demanda à Don de réunir ses hommes.

_-"Il s'agit bien d'un coup monté contre le colonel Carter !"_ dit Charlie.

_-"Et vous avez des preuves ?"_ demanda Jack.

_-"Oui général : ils ont mis la maison du colonel sous surveillance vidéo, une puce GPS sur sa voiture et sa moto ainsi qu'un mouchard sur son portable. Ainsi, ils savaient toujours où elle se trouvait. Et d'après ce que j'ai trouvé, elle ne sort pas beaucoup de Cheyenne Mountain."_

Sam baissa la tête, rouge de honte. Tout le FBI savait maintenant qu'elle n'avait pas de vie sociale.

_-"Ils avaient accumulé assez de preuves pour la faire accuser de meurtre"_ dit Don, qui regardait les impressions que lui avait données Charlie.

_-"De meurtre ? Sans corps ?"_ demanda Jack.

_-"Il suffisait de laisser assez de preuves et de sang à un endroit stratégique et laisser place au doute raisonnable !"_ expliqua Don. _"La question maintenant, c'est qui les coffre ?"_

_-"Nous !"_ dit Jack.

_-"Et pourquoi ? C'est nous qui avons fait tout le boulot !"_ s'indigna Charlie.

_-"Certes mais c'est un colonel de l'Air Force qu'on a voulu piéger, je préfère qu'ils passent chez nous, pour haute trahison !"_ dit Jack, sûr de lui.

_-"Ça me fait mal de l'admettre mais l'USAF aura plus de poids dans ce cas-là, le colonel Carter est un atout majeur pour le gouvernement !"_ déclara Don, avec un grand sourire pour Sam.

_-"Et puis, nous vous avons bien aidé !"_ se défendit Sam _"puisque c'est un de mes contacts qui les a localisés..."_

_-"Euh... J'avais fait des calculs et selon toutes probabilités, mes prévisions laissaient une meilleure chance au piège plutôt qu'à votre implication réelle, colonel"_ dit Charlie.

Il s'entretint ensuite avec Sam sur ses méthodes de calcul. Sam semblait fascinée par ses explications.

L'équipe de Don se chargea d'emmener Pete et sa complice au SGC, pour interrogatoire et mise en accusation.

Don et Jack observaient les deux génies parler ensemble, dans une langue absolument inconnue.

_-"Vous comprenez quelque chose à leur charabia ?"_ demanda Jack.

_-"Non et pourtant, c'est mon frère ! Et vous ?"_

_-"Moi ? Oui bien entendu !"_ dit Jack._ "Pff, non mais je fais semblant !"_

Ils rirent ensemble, observant toujours Charlie et Sam.

_-"Au fait, j'aimerais mieux que vous ne tourniez pas trop autour de Carter après cette histoire_" prévint Jack.

_-"Ne vous en faites pas général, j'ai une femme merveilleuse dans ma vie. Elle s'appelle Cissy, je l'aime très fort"_ dit Don, des étoiles dans les yeux._ "Mais si je peux vous donner un conseil, foncez avec elle ! Parce que tous les hommes de la planète n'ont pas une Cissy dans leur vie !"_

**FIN**


	3. La Revanche 3

Série : Stargate SG-1

Genre/Pairing : Romance Jack & Sam.

Saison : début 8, Jack est général, Sam est lieutenant-colonel. Sam a déjà rompu avec Pete.

Résumé : Un nouvel OS sur le thème "La revanche"

Disclamer : Les personnages de la série appartiennent à la franchise Stargate.

Note : merci à Sabrina57 pour son soutien, ses compliments et ses suggestions ;)

**Attention, passages déconseillés aux plus jeunes**

* * *

Le nouveau commandant du SGC avait décidé de promouvoir Samantha Carter. Elle passa donc du rang de major à celui de lieutenant-colonel.

Il était connu de tous à la base de Cheyenne Mountain que le général Jack O'Neill était fou de son second et personne ne fut vraiment surpris par cette promotion. Cela n'enchanta pas moins l'intéressée et elle souriait sans raison depuis son nouveau grade. Elle reprenait également le commandement de SG-1.

Samantha Carter s'apprêtait à frapper à la porte du général Jack O'Neill quand elle reconnut la voix de son ami, le docteur Daniel Jackson résonner dans la pièce.

_-"Trois mois, c'est un peu rapide pour se marier non ?" _demanda Daniel à Jack. Sam senti son coeur se serrer dans sa poitrine, de peur qu'une femme lui ai mis le grappin dessus.

_-"Je n'en sais trop rien Daniel... A vrai dire, je ne me suis même pas posé la question !" _répliqua Jack.

_-"Tu es pourtant concerné non ?"_

_-"Bien entendu, mais que veux-tu, elle ne m'a pas demandé mon avis !"_

Sam était perdue mais ne voulant pas en entendre davantage, elle inspira un grand coup avant d'annoncer sa présence. Elle frappa et Jack l'invita à entrer, avec un grand sourire.

_-"Salut Carter !"_ dit Jack, avec un ton joyeux.

_-"Mon général"_ répondit-elle, en baissant la tête.

_-"Carter, combien de fois vous ai-je dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça..."_

_-"Ah, et comment dois-je vous appeler dans ce cas ? O'Neill ?"_

_-" Jack ça ira bien puisque c'est comme ça que je m'appelle !"_

Sam sourit et résista à la tentation de lui rappeler que non, ce n'était pas vraiment son prénom. Daniel leva les yeux au ciel.

_-"Tiens Sam, tu ne trouves pas que demander une femme en mariage après seulement trois mois, c'est rapide ?"_

_-"Qui va se marier ?"_

_-"Sarah, mon ex-femme. Elle fréquente un mec depuis trois mois et ils se marient le mois prochain !"_ grogna Jack.

Sam sourit, soulagée d'apprendre que son général n'avait pas perdu la tête.

_-"Si j'avoue que c'est rapide, mais peut-être attendent-ils un heureux évènement..." _suggéra Sam.

Jack leva la tête vers elle pour la dévisager, le regard triste. Il n'avait pas pensé à cette éventualité et cela lui fit mal au coeur. Sam réalisa ce que ça pouvait impliquer pour lui et s'excusa.

_-"Mon général, je ne voulais pas..."_

_-"Carter, ce n'est rien, n'y pensez plus ! Pourquoi vouliez-vous me voir au fait ?"_

Sam était mal à l'aise à cause de la présence de Daniel dans le bureau. Celui-ci le comprit et quitta le bureau de son ami, prétextant un appel à passer.

_-"Mon général..."_

_-"Sam !" _

_-"Pardon, Jack. Je passais juste pour savoir si vous alliez bien, si vous preniez bien vos marques et si vous n'aviez pas besoin d'aide..."_

Jack la regarda droit dans les yeux et finit par lui sourire.

_-"C'est gentil à vous Carter de vous inquiéter pour moi. Vous connaissez la passion que je voue aux rapports et autres paperasses, donc c'est le boulot rêvé pour moi !"_

_-"Je n'ai pas besoin de vous rappeler que vous pouvez compter sur moi, pour n'importe quoi" _proposa Sam, consciente que sa proposition pouvait être interprétée de plusieurs manières. Jack sourit à ses paroles et rebondit.

_-"Justement, j'aurais besoin de votre aide. Sarah m'a invité à son mariage et je ne me sens pas d'affronter ses amis et sa famille seul. Vous voulez bien venir avec moi ?"_

Jack avait presque imploré la jeune femme. Elle réfléchit un instant et décida d'accepter, pour avoir la chance de passer la journée avec son supérieur, ailleurs qu'au SGC.

Le grand jour arriva et Sam avait enfilé une robe dos-nu, en coton imprimé, arrivant aux genoux. Jack était vêtu sobrement pour le mariage de son ex-femme : pantalon noir et chemise bleu ciel. le temps semblait clément pour ce mois de mai et Sam espérait que cela dure toute la journée. Jack passa la chercher chez elle en fin de matinée pour se rendre à la cérémonie. Il la complimenta sur sa tenue. Elle rougit et le remercia, en lui retournant la pareille.

_-"Sam, par contre je n'ai pas été très honnête"_ dit Jack, une fois dans la voiture avec son amie.

_-"A quel sujet monsieur ?" _Sam n'arrivait pas à ne plus l'appeler général ou monsieur, même si Jack devait reconnaitre qu'elle avait fait des progrès.

_-"J'ai dit que tu étais ma compagne..."_

Sam mit un petit moment à digérer cette information et le rapprochement qu'impliquait le tutoiement.

_-"Je comprendrais si tu étais fâchée, mais garde ça pour plus tard, je t'en prie."_

_-"Je ne suis pas fâchée, Jack. Il aurait été bien de me prévenir avant, que je me prépare parce que là, je vais devoir improviser et je ne suis pas douée pour mentir" _dit-elle en riant.

Jack la considéra du coin de l'oeil avant de dire : _"Sam, tu n'auras pas besoin d'improviser. Tu me connais mieux que quiconque sur cette planète et même ailleurs."_

Sam allait ajouter quelque chose mais ne dit rien. Jack le senti et l'invita à continuer mais Sam refusa. Jack finit par se garer près d'une église, un peu en retrait du centre-ville.

Il descendit et aida Sam à en faire de même. Il garda sa main dans la sienne, pour la conduire vers un groupe de personnes qu'il connaissait. Toutes les têtes convergèrent vers le couple. Jack présenta Sam à d'anciens amis, qu'il n'avait pas revus depuis son entrée dans le programme Porte des étoiles.

_-"Tu es toujours à Cheyenne Mountain ?" _demanda un des hommes présents.

_-"Oui, ça roule" _répondit Jack.

_-"C'est tranquille ça comme affectation, tu es à côté de chez toi, pas d'heures sup avec les radars !" _dit le même homme.

_-"C'est toi le boss en plus non ?" _demanda un autre.

_-"Euh oui, j'ai eu une promotion"_ dit Jack, modestement. Jack tenait toujours fermement la main de Sam dans la sienne. Elle prenait part à la conversation, comme si de rien n'était. Elle était belle, brillante et humble, pas de doute qu'elle serait intégrée rapidement.

_-"Jack, tu devrais passer à la maison le week-end prochain, j'organise un petit brunch. Viens avec ta compagne, je lui présenterais le reste de la bande"_ proposa un des hommes. Jack allait répondre qu'il n'était pas sûr de sa disponibilité mais Sam le prit de court.

_-"Génial, on apporte quoi ?"_

L'homme répondit à Sam avec un grand sourire. Le petit groupe fut ensuite invité à entrer dans l'église. Jack et Sam fermaient la marche quand un homme interpella la jeune femme.

_-"Sam ?"_

_-"Pete, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"_ demanda-t-elle, surprise de croiser son ex à cet évènement.

_-"Je suis le témoin de David, et toi ?" _demanda le policier.

_-"Je suis venue avec Jack"_ répondit-elle. Pete plissa les yeux pour observer le couple.

_-"Je suis l'ex-mari de Sarah"_ se senti obligé de se justifier Jack.

_-"Ah d'accord !"_ dit Pete, avec un sourire narquois au coin des lèvres.

Jack voulut répondre mais Sam posa sa main sur son bras, pour l'en empêcher. Elle aussi avait compris que la réputation de Jack l'avait précédée.

_-"Viens mon coeur, on va aller s'installer"_ dit-elle doucement. Jack se tourna vers elle et plongea dans ses yeux bleus. Quand elle le regardait comme ça, il ne pouvait rien lui refuser.

Pete les regarda s'éloigner en silence. Il remonta vers l'autel, pour attendre son meilleur ami. Le jeune homme se présenta quelques minutes plus tard et Sam remarqua qu'il était un peu plus jeune qu'elle-même et très séduisant. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour admirer le futur marié et Jack dû la rappeler à la réalité.

_-"Carter !"_ dit-il, indigné.

Sam sourit et reporta son attention sur son supérieur.

_-"Je n'ai jamais eu le plaisir de te voir en smoking, voilà tout. Je suis sûre que tu es beaucoup plus sexy que lui..." _dit Sam, avant de réaliser ce qui venait de sortir de sa bouche.

_-"Non mais Sam ! Flagrant délit de fantasme !"_ dit Jack en riant.

Avant que Sam ne puisse rajouter quoi que ce soit, l'orgue commença à jouer la marche nuptiale et tout le monde se leva pour accueillir la mariée. Jack attrapa la main de Sam pour se donner du courage. Elle lui sourit, porta sa main à ses lèvres et y déposa un délicat baiser.

Jack frissonna et lui fut reconnaissant pour son soutien. Il ne se sentait bien que lorsqu'elle était à ses côtés. Il hésitait à la laisser partir en mission avec Daniel et Teal'c pour ne jamais avoir à se séparer d'elle.

Sarah remontait l'allée tranquillement en regardant autour d'elle, cherchant quelqu'un du regard. Elle surprit le geste de Sam envers Jack et sembla en être mécontente. Sam croisa son regard noir et lui sourit de toutes ses dents. Jack tourna la tête pour voir à qui Sam souriait de la sorte et fut surpris de voir Sarah. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle était déjà entrée. Il la suivit des yeux remonter vers son fiancé puis il reporta son attention sur Sam.

_-"Je ne suis pas expert en mode mais..."_

_-"Oui, sa robe ne lui va pas du tout !" _déclara Sam, comprenant la pensée de Jack. Il sourit et écouta le pasteur unir son ex-femme à un jeune policier.

Après le mariage, le nouveau couple et les invités se rendirent dans la maison du père de Sarah, pour le vin d'honneur et le repas en petit comité. Jack salua en arrivant chez son ex beau-père et lui présenta Sam.

_-"Ravi de faire votre connaissance, très chère" _dit le père de la mariée.

_-"De même monsieur"_ répondit Sam.

_-"Je vois que Sarah n'est pas la seule à chasser le jeune gibier"_ dit l'homme en riant.

Jack fit semblant de ne pas comprendre alors que Sam rougissait.

_-"Jack, pourquoi es-tu venu ?"_ demanda finalement le père de Sarah, très sérieusement.

_-"Parce que j'ai été invité, tiens !"_

_-"C'est un piège..." _soupira le vieil homme.

_-"Je ne comprends pas" _répondit Jack, en fronçant les sourcils.

_-"Sarah t'a invité juste pour t'éblouir avec son bonheur et tu es tombé dans le piège... Elle espérait te voir venir seul et te morfondre pendant la réception. J'adore ma fille mais je dois avouer que parfois, elle me rend dingue !"_

Sam comprit que son intuition était la bonne et se mit à penser que l'invitation de Jack n'était peut-être pas si innocente que cela. Après tout, lui aussi devait avoir senti ce qui se tramait. Elle sourit intérieurement en se disant que c'était de bonne guerre.

Jack invita Sam à le suivre dans le jardin où des tables avaient été installées. Les mariés étaient partis faire leurs photos au bord d'un lac tout près et les invités avaient déjà commencé à se servir. Jack proposa une coupe de champagne à Sam, qui la prit en le remerciant.

_-"Vous aviez fait quelque chose ça, quand tu as épousé Sarah ?" _demanda timidement Sam.

Jack ne pouvait lui reprocher de vouloir en savoir plus.

_-"Non pas vraiment. Elle était enceinte de Charlie, nous avons fait vite, cérémonie sobre et comité très retreint pour le repas. Mes parents ne voulaient pas que notre enfant naisse hors mariage alors qu'ils supportaient à peine Sarah."_

Sam hocha la tête quand on appela Jack plus loin.

_-"Attends-moi là, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps"_ dit l'intéressé, avant de déposer un baiser sur la joue de Sam. Celle-ci sourit bêtement après le contact des lèvres de Jack sur sa peau.

Peu de temps après, un homme s'approcha d'elle et commença à lui parler.

_-"Invité de la mariée ou du marié ?"_ demanda l'homme, un verre de whisky à la main.

_-"De la mariée."_

_-"Et vous la connaissez comment ?" _insista l'homme, vidant son verre d'une traite et regardant Sam, alors que celle-ci ne semblait pas décidée à parler.

_-"Je connais son ex-mari, il nous a présentées"_ répondit Sam.

_-"Je suis officier de police, il parait que l'uniforme ça excite les femmes, ça vous dit que je vous montre aussi mon badge et mon arme ?"_

Sam soupira en réfléchissant à la meilleure réponse à donner. L'homme parla de son arme pour impressionner Sam. Celle-ci ne fut nullement troublée.

_-"Je suis colonel dans l'Air Force et personnellement, je préfère les Beretta"_ dit froidement Sam.

Le policier plissa les yeux pour observer la ravissante femme en face de lui. Il voulut la tester et l'attrapa par la taille pour l'embrasser de force. Elle le gifla et quitta son étreinte. En reculant, il bouscula Pete qui arrivait avec les mariés.

_-"Phil, tu t'attaques à la mauvaise personne mon pote !"_ dit David en riant.

Il connaissait Sam à travers ce que son ami lui avait raconté. Elle était aussi belle qu'on le disait et son caractère était bien trempé. Sarah lui lança un regard mauvais avant que Jack ne vienne désamorcer la situation. Sam et Sarah se défiaient du regard. Sarah baissa les yeux en premier pour se tourner vers son mari. Sam fit face à son général et planta son regard dans le sien. Jack put lire dans ses yeux qu'elle préparait quelque chose, il la connaissait aussi suffisamment pour la déchiffrer. Elle n'était pas effrayée, elle relevait un défi. Sam se jeta dans les bras de Jack et l'embrassa avec toute la fougue que plusieurs années de frustration lui avaient donnée. Sarah, David et Pete les observèrent bouches bées.

_-"Tu aurais pu nous dire qu'elle était chaude comme la braise !" _dit David à Pete.

_-"Je ne lui connaissais pas cette passion..."_ dit Pete à regret. Il comprit alors pourquoi Sam avait rompu leurs fiançailles et quelque part il l'en remercia. Il se dit qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu se donner à cent pour cent à lui si elle en aimait un autre comme ça.

Sarah fut piégée à son propre jeu car en voulant montrer à Jack qu'elle avait tourné la page, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne partageait pas avec David ce qu'il partageait avec Sam. Quand le baiser prit fin, Sarah perçut le regard de Jack pour Sam et eut un pincement au coeur. Jamais il ne l'avait regardé comme ça. Les mariés s'éloignèrent après un moment pour porter un toast à leur union. Le dîner débuta peu après.

_-"Sam, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?" _dit Jack, en caressant le front de Sam.

_-"Rien, elle voulait une revanche, elle en a eu une !" _dit-elle en souriant.

La mariée et son père ouvrirent le bal, bientôt rejoints par d'autres danseurs. David invita ensuite Sarah, et Jack en fit de même avec Sam. Ils dansèrent quelques slows tous les deux et Sarah vint rompre la magie en demandant à Sam d'échanger leurs cavaliers. La jeune femme s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce et embrassa Jack avant de le laisser filer. David semblait être un gentil garçon et il fit la conversation à sa partenaire avec beaucoup de bonne volonté. Comme elle était bon public, Sam rit de bon coeur à ses blagues. Pete vint le remplacer rapidement car la mère du marié réclamait ses faveurs et il refusait de laisser la jeune femme seule.

Sam profita du silence de Pete pour surveiller Sarah du coin de l'oeil. Jack semblait tendu et son visage était fermé et inexpressif. Sam fronça les sourcils et Pete remarqua son air inquiet.

_-"Tu sais que laisser son ex partir n'est jamais facile, surtout quand on a passé chargé comme eux deux"_ dit Pete à Sam.

_-"Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir..."_

_-"Ils ont perdu leur fils et leur couple n'a pas survécu. De plus, Sarah n'a jamais été dans la confidence des activités secrètes de son mari, ça n'a pas dû être facile pour elle."_

_-"Oui alors que pour toi ça a été tellement plus simple de dire que tout était de ma faute alors que tu savais pour mon travail !" _s'emporta Sam.

_-"Sam, j'ai compris que tu étais folle de lui à la minute où je vous ai vu ensemble. Je me disais que puisque vous ne pouviez pas être tous les deux, une partie de ton affection pour lui finirait par rejaillir sur moi. De toute évidence je m'étais voilé la face" _dit tristement Pete.

Sam l'observa en détail pendant quelques secondes.

_-"Tu sais que tu es le genre d'homme dont une femme pourrait facilement tomber amoureuse..."_

_-"Oui, tant que le coeur de la femme en question n'est pas déjà pris..."_

_-"Je ne suis pas un homme qu'on cesse d'aimer si facilement ! Même mon ex-femme n'arrive pas à tourner la page, même si elle prétend le contraire" _dit Jack, à moitié amusé par la situation. Sam quitta les bras de Pete pour prendre Jack par la main et quitter la fête. Sam avait joué son rôle à la perfection mais elle ne voulait plus jouer la comédie.

Dans la voiture, Jack brisa le silence et dit : _"Sam, je voulais te remercier de m'avoir accompagné aujourd'hui."_

_-"Jack, tu t'en serais très bien sorti sans moi. J'ai bien vu que tu n'aimais plus Sarah, donc son bonheur ne peut pas te toucher, j'imagine" _répondit Sam.

Jack saisi la perche que lui tendait la jeune femme.

_-"En effet, je ne l'aime plus mais je l'ai aimée. Je lui souhaite d'être heureuse mais son comportement me fait dire qu'elle n'a pas tourné la page..."_

Sam hocha la tête, elle-même en était arrivée à cette conclusion. Ils gardèrent le silence quelques instants.

_-"Je... le baiser, enfin, comment dire..." _bafouilla Jack, surprenant Sam.

_-"Dis-le, si tu trouves que j'ai été trop loin..."_

_-"Pas du tout, j'ai adoré cet échange mais..."_

Sam tourna la tête vers lui et fronça les sourcils. Elle n'aimait pas ce mais...

_-"Mais j'en veux plus en fait !" _finit par avouer Jack.

_-"Moi aussi !"_

Jack posa sa main droite sur le genou de Sam et senti sa peau réagir à son contact. Il remonta légèrement la jupe de sa voisine, qui se laissa faire. Elle avait tendu son bras gauche pour caresser la nuque du conducteur. Jack glissa ses doigts entre les cuisses de la jeune femme et se dirigea vers son point névralgique.

Sam murmura : _"Tu ne devrais pas te concentrer sur la route ?"_

_-"Je suis hyper concentré !"_

Sam gémit en sentant les doigts de Jack passer sous son string. Il la caressa un moment et cessa quand elle cria en agrippant le siège avec ses deux mains.

Jack s'était garé devant chez lui et il invita Sam à entrer. Ils s'embrassèrent avec passion et se dirigèrent d'office vers la chambre de Jack, où il put à nouveau remercier Sam à sa façon pour son soutien.

Le lundi matin, Jack reçut la demande de Samantha Carter d'être libérée du service actif pour prendre la tête du service scientifique du SGC et retourner ainsi à la vie civile. Le président accepta avec regret cette démission mais comprit que l'amour qui liait Jack et Sam était trop important à leurs yeux pour qu'ils continuent longtemps leur comédie.

**FIN**


	4. La Revanche 4

Série : Stargate SG-1

Genre/Pairing : Romance Jack & Sam.

Saison : début 8, Jack est général, Sam est lieutenant-colonel. Sam a rompu avec Pete.

Résumé : Un nouvel OS sur le thème "La revanche"

Note de l'auteur : Ceci est ma petite revanche perso, certains faits sont réels.

Disclamer : Les personnages de la série appartiennent à la franchise Stargate.

* * *

Le lieutenant-colonel Samantha Carter était assise à son bureau lorsque le docteur Daniel Jackson frappa à la porte.

_-"Salut Sam ! Je t'apporte ton courrier, comme convenu !"_ dit-il joyeusement.

_-"Salut Daniel ! Je te remercie !"_ répondit la jeune femme, avec un sourire.

Cela faisait quelque temps qu'elle n'avait pas quitté la base et avait demandé à son ami de passer relever son courrier la veille, quand il était rentré chez lui.

_-"Sam, ça ne me dérange pas de te rendre service mais tu devrais rentrer un peu chez toi..."_

_-"Oui Daniel, j'aimerais bien aussi mais j'ai du travail..."_

_-"Tu t'épuises à la tâche pour oublier Pete..."_

Sam leva la tête pour fixer son ami et celui-ci comprit que la jeune femme n'avait pas envie de parler de ça.

_-"J'ai arrosé tes plantes pendant que j'y étais" _dit Daniel, pour changer de sujet.

Sam le remercia et entreprit d'ouvrir son courrier. Elle commença par une épaisse enveloppe carrée, blanc cassé. Elle l'ouvrit délicatement et en sortit une invitation, qu'elle laissa tomber sur le bureau après l'avoir lue. Daniel se rapprocha et lui passa une main dans le dos, inquiet de sa réaction. Il prit le carton tombé sur le bureau et le parcourut rapidement.

_-"C'est une blague n'est-ce pas ?"_ demanda Daniel, alors que Sam avait les mains croisées au-dessus de ses coudes, posés sur le bureau.

_-"Je ne crois pas et ça confirme mes soupçons !" _dit Sam, d'un air mauvais.

_-"Que vas-tu faire Sam ?"_

_-"A propos de quoi ?" _demanda le général Jack O'Neill, en entrant dans la pièce, avec Teal'c.

Daniel ne répondit pas, laissant le choix à Sam de le faire ou non.

_-"Je suis invitée à un mariage !"_

_-"C'est une bonne nouvelle ça" _dit Jack avec un sourire pour Sam.

_-"J'imagine oui !" _dit-elle.

_-"Un problème colonel Carter ?" _demanda Teal'c, qui avait remarqué la mine sombre de son amie.

_-"Pas du tout. Vous vouliez me voir mon général ?"_ demanda Sam, tournant la tête vers Teal'c puis vers son supérieur.

_-"Oui, petit-déjeuner ?" _dit Jack en montrant la sortie du labo avec ses deux mains, pour les inviter elle et Daniel à se joindre à eux.

Sam ôta sa blouse blanche et accompagna son équipe au mess. Elle conserva le silence pendant tout le repas, sous l'oeil inquiet de Jack. Il avait essayé de la divertir mais son humeur ne changea pas. A la fin de son café et sans rien avoir avalé de solide, elle quitta le réfectoire pour s'enfermer dans son bureau. Il voulut la suivre mais Daniel le rattrapa par le bras.

_-"Daniel, vas-tu finir par me dire ce qui lui arrive ?"_

_-"Désolé Jack, c'est sa vie, je lui laisse le soin de t'en parler si elle le souhaite"_ dit Daniel.

Jack respecta cela, conscient que Daniel était un bon confident pour la jeune femme et il était même content qu'elle se confie à quelqu'un, Daniel pouvait être d'un grand réconfort.

Daniel laissa Sam travailler toute la journée mais en fin d'après-midi, il passa la voir. Il était inquiet car elle n'avait rien mangé de la journée. Il avait apporté une coupe de gelée bleue, pour qu'elle ne reste pas à jeun trop longtemps.

_-"Sam, est-ce que ça va ?"_

_-"Très bien Daniel, merci"_dit-elle, sans se retourner.

Elle se tenait debout face à son grand tableau blanc, rempli d'équations différentielles, auxquelles l'archéologue ne comprenait pas grand-chose.

_-"Tu avances ?"_

_-"Oui, j'ai résolu un des problèmes qui me causaient le plus de soucis !"_ dit-elle, emportée par sa fougue de scientifique.

_-"C'est... génial !" _dit Daniel, pas très sûr de savoir de quoi la jeune femme parlait._ "Et tu as pris une décision concernant l'invitation que tu as reçue ?"_

_-"Je ne sais pas Daniel..."_

_-"Tu veux savoir ce que moi je ferais ?"_

_-"Oui, dis toujours"_ dit Sam, avec un faible sourire.

_-"J'irais, juste pour montrer que ça ne me touche pas. Il t'invite pour te narguer !"_

_-"Me narguer ? Mais on n'est plus en primaire Daniel !" _dit Sam, en riant.

_-"Tu sais que les mecs sont de grands enfants !"_

_-"Accompagne-moi alors !" _proposa Sam.

_-"Sam, je pense que tu devrais demander à Jack d'être ton cavalier..."_

_-"Je devrais oui mais..." _hésita Sam.

_-"Mais ? Tu as peur qu'il refuse ?"_

_-"Non ! Il accepterait j'en suis sûre ! Je redoute son comportement en fait !"_

_-"Il sait se tenir en société tu sais, il a de bonnes manières !"_

_-"Oui Daniel je sais. Non, je redoute plus ce qu'il pourrait dire ou faire à Pete..."_

_-"Je vois"_ dit Daniel, se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Sam l'observa du coin de l'oeil, alors qu'elle retirait sa blouse pour la déposer sur le dossier de sa chaise.

_-"J'ai envie de boire un verre" _dit la scientifique.

_-"Alors, j'ai ce qu'il te faut ! J'ai gardé des mignonnettes d'alcool de mon dernier voyage en avion et je les ai fait passer en douce ici !"_

_-"Super, on se rejoint dans tes quartiers dans cinq minutes ?"_

_-"Non, dans les tiens plutôt, c'est trop le bazar dans ma chambre. Je sais que la tienne est toujours nickel !" _répondit Daniel.

_-"C'est pas lui qui m'a quitté, c'est moi qui suis partie !"_ dit Sam, qui commençait à avoir du mal à articuler.

_-"Alors qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire qu'il se marie ?"_

_-"Parce que je suis sûre qu'il avait une liaison avec cette Ann pendant qu'on sortait ensemble" _cracha Sam, en insistant sur le prénom de la femme.

_-"Oh..." _dit Daniel, tout aussi éméché que son amie.

Ils étaient assis tous les deux en tailleur, sur le sol de la chambre de Sam. Des cadavres de mini bouteilles d'alcool jonchaient la moquette, tout autour d'eux.

Sam et Daniel parlèrent un bon moment de Pete et de son comportement avec la jeune femme. Elle avait vu un message assez troublant sur le blog de Pete et ils s'étaient disputé. Tellement fort que Pete avait passé le week-end chez sa tante à Boston. Sauf que Sam avait senti qu'il n'était pas allé à Boston seul et surtout pas chez sa tante. Il n'avait répondu à aucun de ses appels et ne lui avait envoyé qu'un sms disant qu'il la contacterait mais qu'elle ne devait plus l'appeler. Quand il avait appelé, la conversation avait tourné court.

Quelques semaines plus tard, il était parti en formation à Washington et il avait cessé de lui dire qu'il l'aimait et qu'elle lui manquait. Il avait aussi changé son nom doux pour un autre et dit qu'il l'adorait. Sam avait remarqué ce changement, sentant une boule se former dans son ventre. Il était rentré et lui avait offert des tonnes de souvenirs et babioles de la capitale. Une crise avait éclaté quelques jours plus tard. N'arrivant à le faire avouer sa liaison avec Ann, elle l'avait quitté.

Plus la soirée passait, plus Sam et Daniel ingurgitaient d'alcool. Le sujet dévia bientôt.

_-"Tu sais, j'en aime un autre mais je ne l'ai jamais trompé moi ! Et tu veux savoir ce qui est le pire dans tout ça ?" _demanda une Sam ivre morte à son ami.

_-"Nan, vas-y !"_

_-"C'est que Jack ne sait même pas que j'existe ! Je me baladerais à poil devant lui qu'il ne s'en rendrait même pas compte !"_

_-"Oh que si ! Il te violerait même sur place !" _dit Daniel, en ricanant.

_-"Mais tu dis vraiment que des conneries !" _s'exclama Sam, avec un hoquet.

_-"Saaam ! S'il n'existait pas des lois dans ce pays, ça fait longtemps que notre Jack t'aurait déjà mise dans son lit et fait ta fête !" _dit Daniel, en riant bêtement.

Comme tous les gens éméchés, Sam et Daniel avaient refait le monde pendant leur soirée. Daniel fut le premier à déposer les armes et à s'endormir. Sam était plus résistante mais finit par sombrer.

Au milieu de la nuit, l'alarme de la base se mit en route et Harriman tira Jack du lit.

_-"Mon général, la porte compose toute seule mais ne va pas au bout du processus et Siler n'arrive pas à l'arrêter ni à comprendre ce qui se passe !"_

_-"Et pourquoi vous ne demandez pas à Carter de jeter un oeil ?"_

_-"Parce que j'ai frappé à sa porte mais ça ne répond pas, monsieur."_

_-"Elle a dû rentrer chez elle..." _soupira Jack, très fatigué.

_-"Non, j'ai regardé le registre, elle n'a pas quitté la base."_

Jack remercia Harriman et s'habilla pour aller chercher son second. Il frappa à la porte mais personne ne répondit. Il décida d'entrer et d'allumer la lumière.

_-"Non mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel !" _s'exclama Jack, avant d'entrer et de refermer la porte, pour que ses soldats ne voient pas la catastrophe.

_-"Carter ! Vous pouvez m'expliquer ?"_ cria Jack alors que Sam semblait émerger.

_-"Mon... général ?"_ dit difficilement Sam, un marteau-piqueur dans la tête.

_-"Vous avez bu Carter ?" _demanda Jack, hors de lui, voyant les mignonnettes vides sur le sol.

Jack se tourna vers le lit et remarqua une tête sortir de sous la couette, à côté de celle de Sam.

_-"Daniel ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans le lit de Carter ?"_

_-"Hein ? Je ne sais pas Jack..." _dit Daniel, en attrapant ses lunettes.

Sam quitta son lit et constata avec un soupir de soulagement qu'elle était toujours vêtue, ce qui semblait être le cas de Daniel aussi.

_-"Major Carter ! Je vous attends dans trois minutes exactement en salle de contrôle pour réparer notre problème avec la porte !" _cracha Jack en quittant la pièce.

_-"Merde, ça ne pouvait pas plus mal tomber !" _dit Sam, en s'habillant rapidement, sans prendre la peine de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Daniel tourna la tête quand il réalisa qu'elle était nue. Il avait mal au crâne et se sentait nauséeux. Sam se lava les dents en quatrième vitesse.

_-"Sam, je vais ranger le bazar et j'irais parler à Jack..."_ proposa Daniel.

_-"Laisse tomber Daniel, laisse-le se calmer" _conseilla Sam avant de quitter sa chambre.

Sam obéit aux ordres du général et se présenta dans les temps en salle de contrôle où Harriman lui expliqua la situation. Elle estima en avoir pour quatre heures de travail.

_-"Vous avez donc quatre heures et pas une minute de plus pour me réparer tout ça. J'ai des équipes dehors et on ne peut pas se permettre de les faire attendre !"_ gronda le général.

Siler et Harriman avaient assisté à la scène du général et donnèrent le meilleur d'eux-mêmes pour aider Sam à finir dans les temps. Trois heures quarante-cinq plus tard, Sam monta par l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait en salle de briefing pour se rendre dans le bureau du général. Elle voyait sa porte ouverte et fut choquée de voir Daniel tomber en arrière, jeté dehors par Jack. Il l'avait frappé au visage et Daniel avait été surpris par l'impact.

_-"Hors de ma vue ou je te massacre !"_ hurla Jack.

Sam se précipita pour porter assistance à Daniel, toujours au sol.

_-"Mon général, pourquoi l'avoir frappé ?"_ s'indigna Sam en aidant son ami à s'asseoir.

_-"Parce que j'en avais envie ! Tous les deux, vous avez des jours de vacances à prendre, je vous conseille de quitter cette base quelques jours, je ne veux plus vous voir !" _dit Jack, en tournant les talons et claquant la porte de son bureau.

_-"Daniel, je t'avais dit d'attendre avant de lui parler"_ dit Sam.

_-"Je sais mais je voulais qu'il comprenne qu'on n'a pas couché ensemble !" _dit Daniel.

_-"Pas la peine de lui demander de m'accompagner au mariage de Pete..."_

Les deux amis quittèrent le SGC peu de temps après car Daniel avait rangé la chambre de Sam. Ils avaient convenu que Daniel accompagnerait Sam le samedi suivant, se faisant passer pour le petit-ami de Sam.

Sam reçut des appels réguliers de Siler, qui lui faisait des rapports réguliers sur la porte. Elle lui donnait des conseils et directives en cas de problèmes. Elle veillait sur sa chère porte pendant ses vacances forcées.

Elle avait passé plusieurs coups de téléphone à Jack, sur son portable et chez lui mais il n'avait pas rappelé. Sam se sentait très mal : entre le mariage de Pete avec Ann et Jack qui était furieux après elle, Sam avait son compte.

Elle soupira le jour du mariage de Pete, en se levant. Elle n'avait pas envie d'y aller mais une de ses amies, qui était aussi conviée, lui avait conseillé d'être présente. Elle avait eu le même discours que Daniel et Sam réalisa que ses amis avaient raison. Pete voulait lui faire mal mais elle enfila sa plus belle carapace mentale et sorti sa plus belle robe.

Elle s'épila, se doucha et enfila ses dessous puis une robe fleurie, cintrée avec un beau décolleté, lui arrivant juste au-dessus des genoux, laissant voir ses magnifiques jambes.

Daniel se présenta à l'heure convenue et complimenta Sam.

_-"Je suis ravi de passer pour ton compagnon, tu es ravissante !"_ dit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue.

_-"Merci Daniel"_ répondit Sam avec un grand sourire.

_-"J'ai une surprise pour toi au fait..." _dit-il avec un sourire énigmatique.

_-"Ah oui ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"_

_-"Si je te le disais, ça ne serait plus une surprise !"_

Il l'accompagna à sa voiture, garée devant la maison, lui ouvrit la portière et la referma sur elle. Il conduisit jusqu'à l'église et se gara à bonne distance.

_-"Pourquoi te gares-tu si loin ?"_

_-"Pour repartir en premier pour aller à la réception" _dit Daniel.

Il coupa le contact et Sam ouvrit sa portière. Elle allait sortir quand une main masculine se présenta devant elle, pour l'aider. Elle posa machinalement sa main dedans et une fois debout, elle reconnut l'homme.

_-"Mon général ?" _demanda-t-elle, une main sur son coeur.

Celui-ci avait bondi dans sa poitrine, sous le coup de la surprise. Jack était élégamment vêtu d'un costume sombre avec une cravate assortie, sur une chemise immaculée. Il portait ses lunettes de soleil, type aviateur. Il était irrésistible et vu le sourire qu'il offrait à Sam, il le savait.

_-"Pas de grades aujourd'hui Samantha !"_ dit-il avant d'ajouter _"merci Daniel, je prends le relais."_

L'archéologue ne répondit pas mais leur fit un petit signe de la main avant de quitter les lieux. Le couple s'avança vers l'église, tout en parlant.

_-"Je... je ne comprends pas !" _dit Sam, qui avait toujours sa main dans celle de Jack.

_-"Daniel est venu me voir et a bravé ma colère pour m'expliquer le fin mot de l'histoire. Je reconnais que je suis allé un peu loin mais je ne supportais pas l'idée de vous savoir ensemble. Il m'a demandé de t'accompagner au mariage de Pete et j'ai juré de bien me tenir."_

_-"Merci monsieur, c'est gentil" _dit Sam, le regardant avec des yeux brillants.

_-"Au passage, tu es superbe !"_ dit Jack, s'éloignant un peu pour l'admirer des pieds à la tête, sans lâcher sa main.

Ils marchaient main dans la main, se regardant à travers leurs lunettes de soleil.

_-"Jack, je..." _mais Sam ne put achever sa phrase car Jack l'avait attirée à lui et l'embrassa.

_-"Daniel m'a expliqué ce qui s'était passé avec M. Patate. Je comprends que tu aies hésité à venir mais tu es courageuse, moi j'aurais refusé !"_

_-"Je ne suis pas aussi forte que tu le penses..."_

_-"Si mais tu n'as pas assez confiance en toi. Tu aurais dû me parler de tout ça et me demander directement d'être ton cavalier !" _dit Jack, avec un léger ton de reproche dans la voix.

Ils arrivèrent à quelques pas de l'église quand Pete les salua.

_-"Sam, je suis content que tu sois venue... accompagnée !"_

Il voulut l'embrasser mais Sam esquiva son geste en lui disant bonjour du bout des lèvres. Jack fut cordial et souriant. Il tendit sa main droite pour serre celle de Pete. Le futur marié répondit et Jack serra très fort. Pete grimaça mais ne dit rien. Le couple fut ensuite invité à entrer et s'installer.

_-"Tu sais à quoi ressemble la future épouse ?"_ demanda doucement Jack à Sam.

Il était tellement proche de son oreille que Sam frissonna en sentant ses lèvres la frôler.

_-"Non, je ne la connais pas"_ répondit-elle, avec des tremblements dans la voix.

Jack posa sa main sur la cuisse nue de Sam. Elle posa sa main par-dessus et la caressa distraitement. Jack sourit. Pete prit sa place au pied de l'autel et la mariée fit son entrée. Sam écouta d'une oreille distraite, elle était plus concentrée sur la main de Jack posée sur elle et les symboles mathématiques qu'elle dessinait sur le dos de sa main. Les mariés s'embrassèrent et tout le monde se leva pour quitter l'église. Sam donna à Jack l'adresse du lieu de la réception et ils montèrent dans son pick-up.

_-"Tu vas bien ? Pas trop dur ?" _demanda Jack à sa compagne.

_-"Oui, en fait mieux que je ne le pensais."_

_-"C'est la trahison qui t'a fait du mal je pense. Mais je sais que tu ne l'aimais pas."_

_-"Comment le sais-tu ?"_

_-"Quand on prend autant de place que moi dans un coeur humain, il reste peu de place pour les autres tu sais !" _s'esclaffa Jack.

Sam rit en entendant ses paroles.

_-"Ainsi, tu sais."_

_-"Oui mais rassure-toi, c'est réciproque !" _dit Jack, en prenant la main de Sam pour en embrasser le dos.

Jack se gara devant la maison indiquée par Sam. Il l'aida à descendre de voiture. Sam glissa du siège et Jack put apercevoir le porte-jarretelles qui tenait ses bas. Il déglutit avec difficulté. Sam ne remarqua pas son trouble mais une fois la portière fermée, Jack plaqua Sam contre la voiture et l'embrassa avec passion.

_-"Jack, personne ne nous regarde, tu n'es pas obligé de jouer la comédie..."_

_-"Je ne joue pas, j'ai vraiment besoin d'être avec toi !"_ avoua Jack.

Les deux militaires entrèrent dans la maison et retrouvèrent d'autres invités dans le jardin.

_-"Je vais rencontrer ton frère"_ dit Jack avec un grand sourire.

_-"Non, Mark a rompu tous liens avec Pete quand il a appris ce qui s'était passé. Il voit d'un très mauvais oeil ce mariage, il a pourtant été invité"_ expliqua Sam.

Ils prirent une coupe de champagne et durent aller féliciter les mariés et leurs familles. Sam se planta devant la nouvelle madame Shanahan et celle-ci ne semblait pas fière devant elle.

_-"Bonjour madame !" _dit Sam, en tendant sa main.

La jeune mariée bafouilla un bonjour et serra la main tendue. Sam se pencha vers Pete et lui murmura à l'oreille : _"Je ne te souhaite pas tous mes voeux de bonheur, tu peux t'asseoir dessus !"_

Personne n'avait entendu ses paroles mais Pete avait eu tellement de mal à avaler sa salive que Jack sourit. De son côté, il sortit les banalités d'usage aux mariés ainsi qu'aux parents.

_-"Comme vous devez être fiers" _dit Sam aux quatre parents.

Le repas débuta peu après et Sam se rendit aux toilettes avant le gâteau. Elle surprit une conversation dans la chambre à côté.

_-"Tu m'avais dit qu'elle ne viendrait pas, et surtout pas accompagnée ! Elle est superbe ! Même mon père la trouve magnifique alors que tu avais dit qu'elle était quelconque !" _dit Ann.

_-"Ma puce, ne te fâche pas, c'est toi que j'ai épousé !"_ dit Pete.

_-"Tout ça parce que tu m'as mise enceinte alors que tu allais lui demander à elle de t'épouser ! J'ai de la chance d'arriver à le cacher !"_ hurla la jeune femme.

Sam attendit un peu avant de sortir des toilettes. Quand elle se rassit, elle se colla à Jack pour lui expliquer ce qu'elle avait entendu. Elle était assise à la perpendiculaire et avait passé ses bras autour du cou de Jack. Celui-ci lui caressait le bras tandis qu'elle lui parlait. Il sourit et tourna la tête vers la table d'honneur. Pete et Ann les observaient, médusés.

La soirée avança et il fut bientôt l'heure de danser. Jack invita Sam et ils dansèrent collés l'un à l'autre. Ils avaient l'air plus amoureux que le couple de jeunes mariés. Ann faisait scène sur scène à son époux, ce qui faisait bien rire Jack et Sam. Jack n'avait pas oublié le porte-jarretelles de Sam et lui dit pendant un slow. Elle avait rit alors qu'elle embrassait son cou. Ils quittèrent bientôt la fête pour passer la nuit ensemble.

Quelques semaines plus tard, Sam apprit que Pete et Ann étaient en instance de divorce alors qu'elle allait épouser Jack.

**FIN**


End file.
